The Dance, Chapter Five
I lay back down on the grass, the tears stopping. I thought of various things I could do to Nicki to get revenge, then knew that I couldn't do anything. I would just have to sit back and watch the two kissing, which was like torture to me. As I thought about this, I heard a light, female voice singing a familiar song. It wasn't Ai, Ai's voice had a more powerful feel to it, and it wasn't Nicki. I looked to my left and saw a beautiful woman leaning up against the building and singing, Flower, gleam and glow Let your power shine Make the clock reverse Bring back what once was mine… Heal what has been hurt Change the fates designed Save what has been lost Bring back what once was mine What once was mine… I took in every feature about the woman. She looked like she was in her late teens. She had long, straight, black hair that went up to her waist, light skin, jade green eyes, she was thin and tall, and wore white robes with a black, thick ribbon tied around her waist. I recognized it as a kimono, from the pictures I had seen of them. Overall, the woman was incredibly beautiful, every feature was simply gorgeous. "Hello?" I said, trying to get the woman's attention. The woman turned to her, her shining jade green eyes looking directly into my blue-green ones. The woman looked from my eyes to my necklace, then back to my eyes. "Ah, you must be the Dragon Sister Kelsi-san!" the woman said in a beautiful voice, which had sort of a Japanese accent to it (I knew because of all the anime I had watched on the internet). "It's a pleasure to meet you, Dragon Sister Kelsi-san." "Thank you," I said. "Um, who are you?" "My name is Essirina," the gorgeous woman said. "I am the goddess of beauty, as well as Ai-san's half sister." I gasped. Goddess of beauty? Half sister to Ai, goddess of love? "Oh, it's an honor meeting you, Essirina!" I said, bowing to her. "Please, you do not need to be so formal, Kelsi-san," Essirina said to me as I sat back down on the grass. "And you can just call me Essie." "Essie," I repeated. "That's a very pretty name." "Oh, thank you, Kelsi-san," Essie said to me, smiling. "My father, Harpinio, god of music, and my mother, Laisynth, goddess of wisdom, gave me that name." I nodded, listening. "If you don't mind me asking, how are you a half-sister to Ai?" I asked the goddess in front of me. "Well," Essie began, "My mother, Laisynth, had three husbands. One of them is my father, Harpinio, god of music, and I am their child. The second husband is David, god of the sky, and the two had Chi, god of blood, and Ai, goddess of love. That is how Ai and I are half sisters." "And the third husband?" I asked. "We usually don't speak of the third husband," Essie said softly. "All I will say is that he is Thoth, god of war." I nodded, understanding. "Well, Essie, why are you here?" I asked. "I came to watch over my future husband," Essie said, smiling at me. My eyes widened. "F-future husband!?" I exclaimed. "Who!?" "Kelsi-san, I think that I should tell you of Andrew-kun's destiny now," Essie told me. "Every being has a destiny, Kelsi-san, and their destiny will not be revealed to them until they die and their destiny has happened already. If I tell you this, you must not tell my Andrew-kun." I wanted to yell, "Your Andrew-kun!? What makes him yours!?", but instead I nodded my head, listening to every word the goddess of beauty said to me. "Well, Kelsi-san, Andrew-kun's destiny is to be married into godhood," Essie explained to me. "And that means he will be married to a goddess and become a god. And that goddess-" "Is you," I finished for Essie, my heart breaking a bit. "You mean that Andrew has to marry you and become a god?" "Hai," Essie confirmed. "Ever since I found out about this, I have been watching over my Andrew-chan and making sure he is safe and sound. Right now, that girl Nicki-san is getting on my nerves." She growled a bit as she looked at Nicki and Andrew dancing together. "She always gets what she wants. Well, I will see that she does not get what she wants this time. And you-" Essie looked right at me. "You dated my Andrew-kun as well, and he broke your heart." "Yes, Essie," I said, looking down at the grass covered ground. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that he was destined to marry you-" "Kelsi-san, please don't be sorry for anything," Essie told me. "I was actually going to apologize to you for that happening, for Andrew-kun broke up with you so suddenly, and in a way that made me wonder if he had any goodness in his heart. I was ashamed of him that day. I must make sure he doesn't do that to any good hearted girl ever again." I nodded. The news that Essie and Andrew had to be married came as a shock to me, but I didn't care about it. I didn't care about anything that had to do with Andrew anymore. Andrew being with Nicki Natziana crushed me, but Essirina telling me that Andrew was destined to marry her hurt me a bit and came as a shock, but had no affect on me overall. It seemed that I just was losing my interest in Andrew, and maybe that was a good thing for me. "I understand, Essie," I said. "I- I want to be sad because of this, I should be sad, but I'm not. It seems that I'm just losing my interest in Andrew now." "That is because you are in the presence of me," Essirina explained. I gave her a confused look, and she continued, "I have made it so that you cannot be sad when I am around, all you can feel is happiness or no emotion at all. And right now, you are feeling no emotion at all." "I guess," I told her, realizing that I couldn't figure out if I was happy or sad. "So there's no chance anyone other than you will marry Andrew?" "There is a very, very slim chance," the goddess of beauty explained to me. "It is even less than a one percent chance. But Kelsi-san, even though you will not end up with Andrew-kun and he has broken your heart in the past, I need you to do something for me." "Yes, Essie, anything," I replied, willing to do what the goddess told me. "Look after my Andrew-kun," Essirina ordered me. "I need to make sure he is safe and does not hurt any other girls. Even though you will not see him over the summer, please look after him during the school year. I will make it so that you have at least a few classes together." I nodded. "Yes, Essirina, I will do that for you," I replied to the goddess. Essirina smiled at me. "Aregato, Kelsi-san," she said (I knew that 'aregato' means 'thank-you' in Japanese). "I know you will do a good job in watching over Andrew-kun." She looked up at the stars in the night sky. "I must go," she said. "My mother is calling me. Good night, Kelsi-san. I will see you soon." "Good night, Essie," I said to the goddess of beauty, and she slowly vanished into thin air. Just like that. ---- "Kelsi? Are you okay?" I looked up and saw the person I would have never expected to see- Andrew. Standing right in front of me. I stood up right in front of him, looking down into his eyes (yes, down- I'm a few inches taller than he is). "Why do you care how I am?" I asked rudely. "Well, you ran out of the cafeteria crying," he replied. "I've never seen you cry before. Is it because of Nicki and I?" "Yes," I replied. "She and I are going out now, Kelsi-" "Well isn't that just great!" I yelled, standing up. He stepped back. "Kelsi-" "I hope you two are happy!" I continued saying, my voice raised. "I hope that you treat her better than you treated me! Because you know what? You treated me horribly, and I should have told you this when we were dating, but you got me so in love that I didn't realize that I wasn't being treated the way I should have been!" "Kelsi-" "Don't you realize how horrible you were to me, Andrew Gussia?" I asked, lowering my voice a bit. "You acted like you didn't care about me most of the time! You never once said 'I love you' like you meant it, you never once reminded me how lucky you were to have me, you never once did anything for me instead of feed me your poison! You didn't even take the time to ask me any questions about myself, like what my favorite kind of candy bar is! It's Almond Joy, by the way. Andrew, you made me so in love that I didn't realize how horrible you treated me! I've never seen you with Nicki before, and now, on maybe the first night you're dating, you kissed her! That's something I was waiting for you to do to me! I wanted my first kiss from you by the end of the school year, but instead you ripped my heart into pieces! And I don't want you to do anything like that to Nicki, or else she won't hesitate to dump you, like she's dumped countless other guys!" I finally finished yelling at Andrew and ran back to the other side of the building, leaving him there, dumbstruck. Tears stayed in my eyes and threatened to spill, but never did. ---- I found Trinity and Nicole at the front of the building looking for me. "Kelsi!" Nicole said when she saw me. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine," I replied. "Text your mom and tell her to pick us up. I've had enough of this night and this shirt." I looked down at the bright yellow shirt. The shirt that symbolized a day in the relationship of Andrew and I. I hated it. Yellow was still my favorite color, but I would no longer wear it on any shirt I owned ever again… ---- After mom and dad had asked me how the dance was and why I came home so early, I told them that Nicole had tripped and spilled juice on her shirt, so we had to come home so she didn't have to stay in that sticky shirt. I told my parents that I was going to bed and went up the stairs and down the hall to my bedroom. I immediately ripped my yellow shirt off, put it on my blue carpeted floor, and used my powers of fire to set it in flames. I made sure the fire didn't spread, of course, and made sure the fire stayed low so it wouldn't make any fire alarms go off. When all that was left of that shirt was a pile of ashes, I cleaned the ashes up and threw them into my small white garbage can. Then I got undressed and changed into my pajamas- a long oversized light purple shirt that said, 'Life is a Beach'. Yeah, life is a beach alright. A beach with a lot of tsunamis. I sat down on my bed, yawning. That's when I noticed a big plastic bag on the side of my bed with a note pinned to it. I read the note first: Dear Kelsi, I'm sorry. From, A.G. At first, I couldn't figure out who the note was from, but I immediately figured out who sent it when I opened the bag and looked into it. The bag was full of candy bars. And not just any candy bars. The bag was full of Almond Joys. This was A.G's way of telling me that he was sorry. I sighed, opening an Almond Joy and taking a bite out of it. "Thanks, Andrew," I said. "But I'll never forgive you. I can't. Not ever." THE END